gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Terri Del Monico
Terri Schuester is fictional character in the TV series: Glee. She is Will Schuester's wife. She is portrayed by Jessalyn Gilsig. Biography She thought that she was pregnant but she learned that she was having a hysterical pregnancy so she decided to lie to her husband Will Schuester because he was excited that she was pregnant. Season One She was first seen in the Pilot episode, Will came to visit her at work and told her that he would need to be working late for a while longer because Principal Figgins was making him to the night detentions for free. Terri was upset about this. Later that night, they worked on a puzzle. Terri denied Will's offer for her to chaperone the Glee club's field trip to see their competition Vocal Adrenaline. Will confronted her about her pottery barn habit and that they couldn't afford all the stuff that she buying. Terri said that it wasn't wrong to want a normal life and have a glue gun that works. Later on, she gets a positive pregnancy test, she tells Will about it. In the episode Showmance, her sister Kendra Giardi tells her that they should move into a new house. They look at a very large and expensive house, Will doesn't think that he can afford it but Terri begs him for the house. Will took up a second job as a night janitor at William McKinley High School. However, when Terri goes to get an ultrasound, her obstetrician Dr. Wu tells her that she is having a hysterical pregnancy where she wants to get pregnant so badly that her body mimics the symptoms causing a positive pregnancy test. That night, she made dinner for Will but as she was about to tell him, he told her how excited he was about the child. So Terri lied and told him that the baby was a boy and told him that they didn't need the big house. When Terri discovers that one of Will's students Quinn is pregnant, Terri propositions to take the baby off Quinn's hands once it's born. Although reluctant to trust a woman who randomly appeared in her care offering to take her baby, Quinn agrees. However, when Quinn asks for financial support to raise the baby, Terri refuses saying "I'll be raising the baby for 18 years. You can handle this". Terri then spends the next few months lying to Will about the pregnancy, and forbidding him to touch her belly for fear of him discovering the truth. She only shares this information with her sister Kendra who is more than happy to help her lie and manipulate Will. Together the sister blackmail Dr. Wu into using fact ultrasounds and tests to help convince Will of the baby's existence. When it is revealed that Quinn is going to have a girl however, Terri forces Dr. Wu to admit he made a 'mistake'. The truth about the pregnancy at last is revealed in Mattress, when Will finds the fake baby-bump belt in Terri's underwear drawer. Furious, Will confronts Terri, demanding the truth, and touching her belly, realizes to his horror that she was lying to him the entire time. Terri admits to her deeds, stating that Will had changed since starting up the Glee Group, and that she did not like the change. She told him that she was afraid he would leave her, because she was no longer the girl he met in high school, and that the baby was the only way to keep him. Will hurt and furious storms out of the house, leaving Terri behind. Love Interests Will Schuester Will Schuester was her first boyfriend in high school, and after graduation got married. Although Terri and Will have been in love for years, it is clear that their relationship is not a healthy one, at least from Terri's end. While Will tries his best to be kind, supportive and understanding, Terri is rude, selfish, manipulative and shows no concern for the consequences of her actions and who they might hurt. The key example of this is when Terri fakes her pregnancy. Rather than admitting to Will the truth, she hides the fact her pregnancy was never real, and behind his back makes plans to adopt Quinn Fabray's baby. Will remains convinces that Terri is a good woman, however as the series progresses he begins to show discontent with the relationship, particularly after Terri begins giving kids medication during a brief stint as a school nurse, and manipulating his student Rachel when she had a crush on Will. Upon discovering that Terri has been lying to him about the pregnancy, Terri reveals that she was unhappy with how Will was more confident and happy, and was afraid that he would leave her, as they were no longer the same people they were as kids. Will is furious and almost on the verge of being violent, as he storms out of the house, with Terri sobbing behind him. Category:Characters